


Killua hates other skateboards

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crying, Shopping, Skateboards, hisoka makes an apperance but he is dead, run fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua Zoldyck you fucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killua hates other skateboards

**Author's Note:**

> why did god let me write.

Gon was at the fucking skateboard shop because he wanted to impress Killua and be a skateboard motherrukcing ninja like tony hawk or some shit but they don’t know who that is because what the fuck is that? 

“I want the best skateboard there is!” Gon yelled really fucking loud like CAP spam yelling when your cat walks across the keyboard.

“holy fuck kid I’m right here I can fucking here you” The clerk then gave Gon a skateboard.

Gon smiled and said “Gon in….” and then he road out on the skateboard and said “Gon out….”

He fell on his ass and started crying and screaming “GING?! WHERE IS MY DAD, FUCK DAD!”

But Ging fucked off somewhere so he could not kiss his sons booboo…. How sad.

Gon went to Killua’s bullshit ass house and said “LOOK KILLUA I GOT A SKATEBOARD” and yes he is already at his fucking house because gon is so fucking fast he is so fucking fast he walked all the way already there you fucker.

Gon was smiling and showing off his skateboard.

Killua blinked “What the shit”

Killua touched it and ripped it in half “this isn’t real”

Killua stood on his skateboard made of Hisoka flesh.

“This. This is a real skateboard.”

Gon gasped, “holy shit is that Hisoka?”

Killua said “what the fuck? What the fuck? No.”

Illumi came in the room and said “BULLSHIT FUCKING ASS SHIT YOU CANT HAVE FRIENDS, FRIENDS ARENT REAL. I HAVE NO FUCKING FRIENDS AND LOOK AT ME!”

Killua stared “you’re shit nii-san.”

Illumi stared with his emotionless ass expression and he went away.

Gon said “haha your brother sure is gay.”

“Yeah thanks I know” said Killua.

Killua then did a kick flip and broke his ass and descended to heaven.

Goodbye Killua.

Goodbye Killua.


End file.
